Perfection
by xxPandaHer0xx
Summary: Only perfect people belong in the world and if you're not perfect then you should disappear. I am the embodiment of the perfect person, thus if you are not me, then you are not perfect. Therefore no one deserves to live.
1. I am Perfect

**So this is my first story with and actual plot. I know where I wanna take this, and I know how I'm going to end it.**

**Both 'Dye it Black' 'Pinky Heaven' and 'Your world. My Canvas' will all be on hold until further notice.**

**I'm deeply sorry for any typos or errors, I've just had my wisdom tooth pulled and I'm drugged up on pain killers. Next week I'll go for the second surgery and maybe they'll be more chapters.**

**But for now just please:**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Every society has unwritten norms that it's members must abide by. My father was a financial protege and I grew up like every other spoiled rich girl in the world. Whatever I wanted, they gave me. However, growing up rich means you have standards to live up to. You must attend parties and balls, you must socialize, and you must keep up appearances.

Thee person with the perfect family won, the rich man's game. The most beautiful wife, the most prosperous children. My father was soon obsessed with this "game". And thus my strive towards perfection began.

"Mama! Papa! I'm off to school!" I announced to my ever silent house, my life's been like this every morning for the past year. I would go off, meanwhile mother stays locked in her room, while father is out working.

Ever since I began attending Ouran last year, our family obtained much more stress. Father had to work more because "You can never have enough money". And Mother always had to look her best because "Every woman is competition." And of course the perfect parents needed a perfect daughter. My grades were all A+, never wavering the slightest, "It is survival of the fittest." They would say.

And I was the top predator.

* * *

**So what do you think? This chapter was just to know how the main character thinks. I was thinking of making this an oc/kyoya story. But your input is much appreciated. **


	2. I'm the perfect friend

**Hwllo world you're most favorite author here, PandaHer0. The first official chapter of Perfection. I know the prologue was short and well short, but here's the real deal.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A NAME DOES NOT DEFINE A PERSON

You can tell a lot about a person by how they hold themselves. The higher their standards, the less risk they would take. But you can't tell who a person is by their name. This rule applies to everyone...everyone but me. Being part of my family meant perfection. To bear our name means to be perfect in every shape and form, and everyone knew that.

"Mistress Kato, have a wonderful day at school. Please call whenever you are ready to come home." The elderly driver of the Kato family said, opening the limo door for the young heiress to exit.

She took one step into the blinding sun and shielded her caramel eyes. You couldn't tell that the girl was uncomfortable, for she hid it well. Her face was stern as she turned to the Germanian senior.

"Try not to cause any more problems around the house, alright Randolph?" She said, her voice was smooth and each word was spoken with the highest level of confidence.

"Yes Miss. I'm deeply sorry about that Miss." Randolph bowed deeply at his master, and race back into the limo. He slowly pulled away from the curb, as the young girl keenly observed the man's exit.

* * *

"Aoi!" One of her female 'friends' called out.

Aoi glanced around, searching for the voice that called out her name. "Aya."

Her friend, Ayanokoji, ran up to Aoi and began pulling her wrist to her crowd of friends. She blabbered the whole walk, and Aoi didn't care less about any of the words Ayanokoji spoke.

To Ayanokoji, Aoi was a best friend. She was always there to listen, she never disagreed to anything she said, and most importantly she brought her social status up. However to Aoi she had no friends. She thought of everyone she's met as an acquaintance. Everyone was a person to do business with.

The two had rejoined the awaiting girls. They quickly greeted Aoi, not wanting to look disrespectful to the powerful young girl. Aoi in return nodded at the girls, not wanting to converse with any that wasn't up to her standards.

"Aoi..." Ayanokoji whined. "You've been far too quiet. What have you been doing during the break?" The group's gaze shifted to Aoi, imploring for an answer.

What has she been doing? Keeping up her facade. But she knew she couldn't say that to this crowd. "I've been learning the business. Father says if I'm good I'll take over after high school." She said quickly making up an lie.

" I feel so fortunate, being a Princess I don't have to learn any business. I just stand around and look pretty, which isn't hard for me to do." Ayanokoji said, repeating the words she had heard thousands of times before.

The other girls were swayed by Ayanokoji and immediately began questioning her. They were awestruck by the life of the young princess.

Ayanokoji in return let out a deep sigh, something Aoi found attractive from a female. All eyes focused on Ayanokoji as she began to speak once more.

"But you know, life for me isn't always that easy. This summer we were so busy travelling through Europe I didn't get chance to get my hair trimmed. Look at all these split ends!" She lifted up a section of her burgundy and held in up for all to see.

The girls began to stress over the worries of their leader, some whipped out the cellphone's and began calling their stylist, other wept over the struggles of Ayanokoji.

"I think it looks fine, you pull off that look." Aoi spoke, lying once again.

"You really think so?" Ayanokoji looked at Aoi in disbelief. Aoi nodded once more, pleasing her friend. "I wish my hair was more like yours. It always looks so perfect." Ayanokoji said running her fingers through Aoi's short black hair.

The conversations soon drifted into more casual subjects that excluded the input of Aoi. She stood with the girls, nodding or saying 'Yeah.' every once in a while, fooling them to think like she cared.

But, Aoi's mind was filled with concern. She wanted to go back home immediately. How would her mother take care of herself? Who would cook lunch for them? What if father loses track of time in the garden and misses work? Aoi worried herself with the most irrelevant ideas, but when it came to her parents, it was of priority.

"You know what I heard...?" Ayanokoji whispered, grabbing Aoi's attention once more. The girls huddled closer, preventing anyone outside of the group from hearing. "There's going to be a new scholarship student." The girl's gasped, they were completely bewildered about the idea of a commoner in a school like Ouran.

Aoi,on the other hand, couldn't care less. There was usually a scholarship student once every year. However, in the last years the candidates were all let downs, and no one was chosen. She wasn't sure why everyone was so baffled by the news, it wasn't a first in Ouran history.

"Aya, I'm going to head to class now. Please excuse me." Aoi said wanting to excuse herself for the undesirable crowd. Ayanokoji was too busy arguing with the other girls to hear what Aoi had said. Aoi didn't care if friend hadn't heard her, for ny the time Ayanokoji noticed her missing companion she was already gone.

* * *

Aoi walked through the familiar halls, greeting people as she passed by, naming the families and corporation in her head. Her family did business with all of them, which to her meant that she owned them all. She controlled the money, therefore she controlled each and everyone of them.

She entered the the fairly empty classroom and almost instantly was face to face with someone. Aoi kept her stoic mask on while the female student quickly bowed.

The girl spoke rapidly, her face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. "Hi Aoi, I don't think we've ever talked face to face so I doubt you'll know who I am. Anyway my name is-"

I cut her off, "Your name is Mia Sunohara. Your father owns the oil company drilling in Brazil, am I correct?" I glanced at the girl, impatiently waiting for a response.

"Wow..." Mia was astounded, she didn't expect for her name to be known. "That dress looks really good on you Aoi. Yellow is your color." Mia attempted to start a conversation.

"Is that so, I much rather wear red." Aoi said shooting down the girl's attempt to befriend her. Aoi knew what her plan was. Her father drilled in the wrong spot, and now they are running low on money. He sent, Mia to become her friend in order to get someone to bail them out.

"Why is that?" Mia questioned, not getting the hint.

"It's my favorite color." Aoi stated simply, brushing Mia aside and headed to the nearest seat. Mia had other plans and cut off Aoi before she reached her destination.

"You're funny Aoi. I would think you're favorite color would be blue." She giggled and linked Aoi's arm with hers.

Aoi blinked, "A name does not define a person." She freed my arm from her grasp and slipped into the seat she was eyeing, ignoring the imperfection surrounding her.

* * *

**So tell me,**

**What do you think of Aoi?**

**She won't be a mary-sue, well she acts like she is but she has flaws like everyone else in this big, wide world.**

**How's my writing?**

**I've been trying to balance details and dialogue.**

**How fast (or slow) should I take the story? **

**Give and estimate on how many chapters you guys want.**

**For now it's MoNoLith fan out ;-)**


	3. I'm the Perfect Student

**Thank's for all the reviews and favorites and follows, it means a lot to me and any author I would think. I'll try my best to squeeze everything into 10 chapters, but it may spill over a little bit.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

YOU'RE ALWAYS THE ONE THAT'S WRONG

The class 2-A slowly began to fill up with nonsense chattering children. Some idled besides the doorway, others clustered around desks, and Aoi sat as silently as ever in her first row seat reading her book, _A Brave New World_ by Aldous Huxley. The utopian society portrayed in the book appealed to the young heiress.

Everyone divided into distinct groups, fitted to the perfection expected of their social standing. Each person had a role in that perfect society, to be the best Alpha,Beta, Delta, Gamma or Epsilon, that they could be.

Aoi thought of herself as an Alpha, the elites of the current society. And was yet to be proven wrong, growing up you hear the words, "You can be whatever you believe." You then grow old with aspiring dreams of becoming an astronaut or an athlete. Your mind is forced to believe the words that it has heard so many times before.

This same concept applies to the young Aoi, however instead of hearing the words above she was trained to the words, "You are the embodiment of perfection." Aoi grew up believing every praise of perfection she received, she strived for the best and accepted nothing less than the best.

* * *

The classroom door opened with a rather loud slam. The once antsy children immediately rushed to the nearest desk and focused on the large man that entered the classroom. The man mumbled incoherent words as he fiddled with all the papers he was carrying,

He picked up a single piece of chalk and wrote on the worn blackboard. The chalk screeched with each syllable he wrote out. 'Mr. Sakurai' he wrote a sloppy, but legible, english.

Sakurai thus turned to the class and spoke quickly, "My name is Yamamoto Sakurai. You will all be addressing me as Mr. Sakurai seeing as this is English class. Now I'll begin by handing back the assessment test you all took at the end of the last school year."

The pile of papers loomed in the front of the room as Sakurai spoke, each minute that passed drew more anxiety from the awaiting students. Except for one, Aoi sat straight up, a neutral expression on her face.

She was confident that she would receive a perfect score, for she never received anything lower since her first few months at Ouran. She passed every class, every test, every assignment with flying colors. The teachers even offered her to skip a grade. Aoi refused saying, "I would have to decline your invitation, mother and father do not like that idea very much."

Sakurai lifted the stack of papers into his arms, "Now before I hand the first paper out I'd like to say, for being in the A class the majority of you are idiots. The overall class average was a 70, and only one person received a perfect score." Aoi smirked, once again she had beaten these useless pawns, or so she thought.

"Congradulations Ootori, you've made your father proud!" Sakurai said placing the paper before Kyoya Ootori and patting him on the back. "You all should learn to be like this man, Mr. Perfect!" Sakurai joked.

Aoi felt outrage, how could Ootori, the boy with imperfect eyesight, low social skills, and the fourth in line of the Ootori family receive a higher score than her. She was perfection and he was not. She was the heiress and he was not. She was everything he wasn't, she had everything he didn't, she knew everything he didn't.

A mistake. That phrase was completely foreign to Aoi, sure she's heard it when applied to the people around her, but never had she felt the impact of these two little words on her. She was wrong, she was imperfect.

No! That couldn't be for Aoi, it couldn't possibly be her fault. The paper was cheap, so her lead smudged. Her pencil was dull, so her words were blurred. A million and one scenarios ran through her mind, while she patiently waited to receive her paper.

She heard Sakurai slam his hand down on the desk behind her, "You've gotta be kidding me. Fusami here barely managed to get a 20 on this exam." He snickered. "How does that make you feel Fusami?"

The classroom was so silent you could hear the breathing of a mouse. Fusami fumbled through her words, trying to keep herself composed. Her lips quivered and her eyes began to tear. She held her breath, hoping to calm herself. But her efforts were in vain, not a minute late the first tears leaked out, and the waterworks began. She sobbed and ran out of the classroom, leaving her exam behind.

One of the foreign students, Tamaki Suoh, stood up from his seat and was about to speak. But Kyoya pulled him back down by his sleeve, not wanting to cause a commotion.

* * *

Sakurai stood in front of Aoi's desk. "You're a special one I hear. The talk of the chair board, none of the teachers can shut up about you." He slid the paper onto the desk, a sly grin on his face. Aoi looked at the '98' on the paper as a disgrace.

"Congratulations on second best." He said taunting the carmel eyed girl. "What did I get wrong?" Aoi's voice was strong and smooth, not hesitating in the slightest to question the conspiracy.

Sakurai pointed at the paper "The second to last question. You spelt grey as G-R-A-Y and not G-R-E-Y.* I've given you partial credit for it."

"We're learning American English and in America they spell it with an 'a' not an 'e'." Aoi rebutted at the obnoxious teacher.

"Oh so you want to argue with me. We can talk more about this when you're in detention tomorrow." Sakurai said with a sickening sweet smile.

The class gasped rarely had any Ouran student been sent to detention, and having it be a Kato thats going nonetheless was big news.

"You don't have to worry about that Yamamoto, when tomorrow comes I'll make sure you're off on the streets. Remember today is the day you lost everything."

Sakurai ignored Aoi's statement waving it off as a bluff. A way of intimidating him to change her test grade.

* * *

The other teachers came and went all praising Aoi on how well she has scored on the test in all of their classes. They raved about the raven haired girl. During lunch she sat with Mia and Ayanokoji, keeping up her friendly act.

Aoi's day continued it's normal routine, that was until the school day was over.

"Excuse me Aoi, I would like to have a word with you." Kyoya Ootori said looming around Aoi's desk.

"Of course Kyoya, let me just pack up my things." Aoi gathered the last of her materials and retreated into one of the corners of the classrooms, Kyoya at her tail.

"What is it you would like of me Ootori?"

"I'm pretty sure you've already heard, but Tamaki has the outrageous idea of starting a host club. I would like you too help us out, financially. You will handle the budget, and in return you receive free experience for your father's company.

"I agree to your terms." Aoi said walking to the exit, "And Kyoya don't be afraid to mention this with your father, I would love doing business with the Ootori Medical Company."

* * *

**xD Sorry if this chapter's bad, I'm writing at 2 in the morning, AND I'M STARVING! **

**So tell me on a scale of 1-10 the character relations with Aoi. (10 being the best and 1 being the lowest)**

**P.s. I stole all my character names**

**- Aoi Kato: The GazettE, they have a guitarist who's stage name is Aoi.**

**-Mia Sunohara: Clannad, the goofy friend's surname is Sunohara.**

**-Yamamoto Sakurai: (Yamamoto) Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the baseball freak's name is Yamamoto Takeshi**

** (Sakurai) BuckTick, the ex-singer's name is Atsushi Sakurai.**

**All my names will come from things like this since I have no naming creativity.**


	4. I am the Perfect Guest

The Family Disgrace

Aoi woke up the next day with a terrible pain in her stomach. Not a physical pain, but pain from built up dread. She had yet to show her parents her unacceptable exam grade. She slid out of her plush bed and began her morning, determined to break the news to her parents.

"Mama, Papa..." She knocked on her parent's door, her exam tightly gripped in her fist. After receiving no response, she knocked once more. The door creaked open and Aoi entered.

"There is something I must show you mother." She place the exam on her mother's lap. "I have failed this exam..." She said close to tears.

"...But it's not my fault." She interjected. "The teacher graded my paper wrong and refused to change it. I've had a talk with Mr. Suoh after school yesterday, and he said they will change the grade. I'm terribly sorry for being such a shame to the family. I promise it will never happen again."

The entire time her mother stayed silent, not even sparing a glance at her child. Aoi picked up her exam and placed it in her bag once more. She left the room feeling like a disgrace to her family.

"Mistress are you ready?" Randolph called from the front doorway.

"Yes, please drive slow today. I'm not feeling all too well."

* * *

Aoi once again found herself sitting in the same classroom as she began her day yesterday. She was in the same seat, reading the same book, with the same people surrounding her. However, there was a slight difference from the previous day.

A thin, frail looking woman shakily entered the classroom. The student's chatter quickly died down, as they wondered about the situation. The woman swallowed her nerves and spoke in a timid voice.

"I'm Angela Nolan. Please call me Ms. Nolan, if you'd like. Mr. Sakurai ran into some trouble yesterday and had to be removed." Her cerulean eyes met with Aoi's caramel ones. Angela felt her student's eye pierce into her and she looked away. "I will be stepping in for him until further notice."

* * *

"I heard you got Sakurai fired yesterday." Ayanokoji said starting up a conversation. Aoi was currently eating lunch with her friends, she munched on some rice and nodded. "Well, tell us how you did it?" Ayanokoji said shoving her face into Aoi's personal space bubble.

"I sent a complaint to Suoh." Aoi continued with her food, finding nothing odd with the situation. This wasn't the first time she made someone lose their job and it certainly wasn't the last. But the females around her seemed to think otherwise.

Truth of the matter was, Aoi's father helped fund Suoh with the money to build and maintain Ouran. Suoh, not wanting to upset his biggest reliance's daughter, humbly agreed to the girls wish, if it meant keeping his relations with Kato strong.

"It was that simple?!" Ayanokoji questioned in mild shock. "I thought my family had power. You must run the whole world."

"We run a large portion of it." Aoi muttered.

"You say something?" One of the random girl's asked. Her name slipped Aoi's mind, not that it mattered anyway to the heiress.

"No,nothing." Aoi wiped her mouth, leading the girl off of any suspicion.

"Ayanokoji, I heard Kyoya invite Aoi to the Host Club yesterday." Mia said, once the conversations died down.

"Really, that's great I go there everyday to see Tamaki. Afterschool let's both go there together!" Ayanokoji said feeling as giddy as a small child on Christmas morn. Aoi was stuck now with her annoying friend, and the imperfection known as Kyoya.

* * *

Aoi ditched Ayanokoji. She didn't was to be in the halls when the sea of raging females race to the Host Club.

She walked alone to Music Room 3, Aoi pushed open the ornate doors and was instantaneously greeted with the scent of roses. "Welcome." The Host Club greeted.

Aoi gracefully walked to the back tables, ignoring the stares of confusement given to her by the various Hosts. They reformed their group posture and waited for the women, except for Kyoya. He went to where Aoi was sitting. He pulled a laptop out of him bag and placed before her.

"I went to the liberty of purchasing this for your work. Only use it for Host Club related business, afterwards it's all yours." Aoi played the device as Kyoya spoke. "I also went to the liberty of gathering all the financial data so far from the Club. I expect you to do this next time."

With that he left Aoi alone to work . She tuned out the commotion in the room. Her eyes tore through each document and her fingers followed suit.

* * *

'Homo'...'Scholarship student'...'Eight million yen'

These three words, spoken by the Host Club loud mouth,Tamaki, brought Aoi back to focus with what was going on around her.

"You are now our new dog!" The loudmouth said, pointing at the scholarship boy.

"Aoi delete any data of that vase for auction, and decrease our profits by eight million yen." Kyoya called as he observed the scene unfolding.

"Will I have to put a salary in for that 'chiwawa'?" Aoi asked, rummaging through the files she was given.

"Yes decrease it from the eight million yen deficit." Aoi hummed and resumed working through the clubs finance.

The Club hours began, Ayanokoji confronted Aoi once she spotted her. Aoi responded by saying, "I guess the excitement caused me to forget." The girls filled the room, they swooned left and right. Aoi was in deep concentration from her task.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the effeminate scholarship boy, Haruhi.

"Kyoya said for me to give you this, since you the financial supervisor." She handed Aoi the receipt for the ground coffee she had just bought.

The commotion over the coffee began, and Aoi debated on whether or not to include the item.

"Wait! I will drink this." Tamaki shouted bravely, the girls cheered him on for doing such a valiant deed.

Aoi pushed her way to the front of the crowd, next to the one person she knew, Ayanokoji. She heard her friend mumble insults under her breath. Haruhi turned back to her, but decided to go leave peacefully.

"Aya..." Aoi said keeping her eyes glued to the methodics of Haruhi. "Yeah Aoi?" Ayanokoji asked sweetly.

"I'm dropping your father's stocks." The conversation was over as soon as it began.

* * *

**I wrote this 4 in the morning, so erroess included. Any of you play Tynon, that's my new obsession!**

**Anyways, how about this story huh? Only 7 more chapters til the Grand Finale. **

**How do you think the story's gonna end?**

**The next couple chapters will be showing how her relationship grows with each host. Heres the plan:**

**Chapter 4- Haruhi bonding.**

**Chapter 5- Hitachiin bonding**

**Chapter 6- Mori**

**Chapter 7- Hunny**

**Chapter 8- Tamaki**

**Chapter 9- Kyoya 3**

**Chapter 10- The End**


End file.
